


Something Is Coming

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Two boys feel something...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Is Coming

‘Uncle.’ The boy said as he looked up at his tall black-clad Uncle.  
‘Yes?’ Uncle replied as he looked down at the blond boy in front of him.  
‘I… I don’t know how to put it, as it’s a feeling really.’  
‘How do you mean, child?’ 

 

‘I don’t know. It’s just that I feel as though something is coming.’  
‘Well, it is Christmas, so… perhaps it’s the feel of magic that you’re feeling.’  
The boy shook his head. No, he thought, that wasn’t it.  
‘I feel as though something big is about to happen… or appear even.’  
‘Hm….’ 

…………………………………………… 

 

‘Daddy.’  
‘Yes?’ Daddy replied.  
‘I feel odd.’  
‘Odd?’ Daddy replied, raising an eyebrow. ‘What sort of “Odd”?’ 

  


‘I don’t know… It feels more as though something is about to happen – though I can’t explain it.’  
‘But other than that you feel fine?’  
‘Yes daddy.’  
‘Well, okay then…. I suppose.’ Daddy went on, not really knowing what to make of it.

…………………………………………….. 

 

The 'something' that the two children could feel, but couldn’t really explain that well, was indeed coming. Coming very soon. But how soon? How quick? Would it be before Christmas Day? Or after? Who was to know, but something that had been lying dormant for quite a long while was about to waken once again… 

It’s coming… It’s coming…


End file.
